Good Morning, Love
by Huntress Under Seige
Summary: A sleepy morning scene between an unusual pairing that I've seen so far that leads to some pretty sweet interfacing. Slash, sticky interfacing, sappy love. Even if you've never thought of this pairing, give it a chance!


Hiya! This is my first ever RP, between me and a friend on dA Kaekokat14. (I'm not sure if she has an FF, but there's her dA name). I played Breakdown and she played Dreadwing. This actually spawned from a brief conversation that morphed from talking about a cute bby Breakdown and then about how much we both wanted DreadwingxBreakdownxKO in our lives.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Breakdown loved early mornings when they didn't have patrol first thing, or a battle hadn't been planned. No raids, no energon scouting; nothing but morning time with his lover. Rolling over, the lighter blue mech studied Dreadwing's relaxed golden faceplates, as the larger flyer was still in the realm of recharge. Softly coaxing his lover into a kiss, pulling back to whisper, "Morning, love," as the seeker started to awaken.

"A good morning, indeed." Came a sleepy reply. A quiet hum filled the room as more systems came out of recharge. Finally brilliant red optics onlined, and a smile graced golden lips. "You seem pleased, dare I ask what has you in a such a warm mood?" The distinct sound of laughter colored the deep rumbling baritone.

"Well, we don't have anything scheduled for today, we got to sleep in, and Megatron didn't call you away for any 'SIC only' stuff at some horrid hour in the middle of the night, so what do I have to not be pleased about?" Breakdown smiled as he shifted closer to his love, reaching over Dreadwing's shoulder and lightly petting his wings. Not enough to arouse, just enough to comfort. It was rare, since Dreadwing's return and promotion to SIC to have any time alone with his lover that wasn't filled with dodging laser fire or receiving orders. To have a time where they didn't have to be soldiers, and could just be two mechs in love.

"Mmm, agreed. Your logic is full of simple pleasures, dear one." He shifted to accommodate Breakdown's bulk, and to take the pressure off his wing hinges, recharge could sometimes be irksome with his beloved appendages. Though Breakdown was more than happy to lavish worship on his stiff wings in the morning. Which he gladly rewarded his lover with a deep purr, when a said wing was found, and petted.

"You know that you really should be more careful when you sleep. I know on days when you're extra irritated is because I didn't have time to do this," Breakdown said, massaging the strained wing. Golden optics made brief contact with ruby red before the contact was broken in favor of another kiss. Breakdown took his servo away, albiet begrudgingly, so he could gently cradle Dreadwing's helm.

"Ah, but only you have yet to be capable of telling the difference between my moods." He chuckled and flicked his wings. "Besides, I like my morning wing massages. It is what I personally look forward to the most in the mor-Mmph! Mmmm.." Dreadwing's trade was cut off by Breakdown's searing kiss. Once it was broken, he cracked a grin.

"What are you staring at..." Breakdown asked, playfully, but also a bit suspicious.

"You, can I help it, if I am attracted to such a handsome faceplate?" He teased.

Blushing, Breakdown looked down, mumbling, "I'm not handsome..."

"Nonsense. You are very handsome...mmm quite lovely too." Dreadwing rolled over on top of his slightly smaller lover and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Melting into the kiss, Breakdown indulged his lover before pulling away, replying, "Not as handsome as you..."

"Flatter. So, no duty cycle or battles to run off to, what do you want to do this solar cycle?"

"If I'm being honest, and as lazy as possible, stay right here, just like this." Breakdown gently stroked along Dreadwing's side, again keeping his touches innocent. Sometimes he really just liked the feel of his lover's plating beneth his fingertips.

"Mmmm sounds wonderful." Dreadwing went lax on his partner, while Dreadwing was larger, Breakdown was heavier, this little fact was used quite often to their advantage. "I should just start recharging onto of you, you are quite comfy."

Grunting at the change in position, Breakdown coyly replied, "Yes, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to give you massages in the mornings." Seeing Dreadwing so relaxed filled his spark with happiness. Given the constant ridicule that the mostly flyer based Decepticon ranks gave him on his vehicle mode, Breakdown was surprised that Dreadwing was still with him, a mere grounder. Yes, he was a powerful frame type, and yes he was an important part of the army, but he still didn't quite understand how Dreadwing had fallen for him, of all mechs.

"Hmm true. I do enjoy my morning massages. Speaking of which..." He trailed off in a obvious hint.

Breakdown sighed. "...Fine." Raising his servo to the blue and golden plating, Breakdown reveled in the consequent purring and nuzzling from his partner. At these times Dreadwing reminded him of an earth creature, just as powerful and yet just as easily subdued; a cat. Or...tiger, more accurately. He didn't think that Dreadwing would appreciate having bells around his neck, entranced with toys on strings; although the image made him giggle.

"What perverse thoughts are you circulating, you pervert." Dreadwing lifted his head and gave his lover a playful glare.

"None at all! ...yet," Breakdown grinned, before answering the question as honestly as possible. "I was imagining you with bells around your neck, like the domestic felines that the humans keep as pets. Your purring reminded me of them...although, more like a tiger, I think. You're much more...powerful," Breakdown purred on the last word, though the touches stayed innocent, giving Dreadwing the option of taking things further.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted, you still compared me to a organic...feline. They cannot fly...I think. I won't go into the bell part..." He stared into Breakdown's optics for several quiet moments, then opened his mouth and out came a.. "Meow."

Breakdown paused mid-massage and stared quizzically at his lover. Softly he started laughing again, honest and pure. "I'm not sure whether to be turned on or to just continue to ask myself how such an adorable goofball can be our fearless SIC?" The laughter continued, although the massage didn't, much to the dismay of Dreadwing.

"So you think of me as a child? Well I can assure you, I am much younger than that! HA!" Dreadwing went for the kill, the one thing that would have Breakdown scrabbling away...tickle torture.

"Noo, Dreadwing, no STOP!" was all Breakdown could get out before he collapsed in a fit of laughter and frantic movements to escape from his larger lover's probing fingers. If he had his wits about him, he could have tried to pin Dreadwing down against the berth but 1) that would hurt his wings, and 2) Breakdown couldn't even breathe he was laughing so hard, much less flip over his seeker. Damn him for knowing his one, most guarded secret!

Dreadwing cackled in delight, and flipped Breakdown over on to his front, and once against straddled him, making it easier to get at his ticklish tires, while sneaking in a few gropes now and then.

Breakdown was torn between moaning in pleasure and continuing to laugh. All his sensitive spots, in both ticklish and erogenous places, were being sought out and exploited. Trying blindly to bat away the offending hands, Breakdown ended up making things worse when Dreadwing pinned his arms over his head with one servo, the other still continuing his dastardly deeds.

Dreadwing mercilessly held Breakdown's wrists down and tickled where his arm met his chest. Finally he relented when Breakdown's fans came on trying to cool down his over heated systems, which made Breakdown perfectly limp. And my, my, my, did his lover's aft look tempting...he couldn't help but give it a firm squeeze.

"Aah! Dreeeaadwiiinngg..." Breakdown moan/growled. His body was exhausted but with what his lover had in mind he had no doubt that his chassis would soon change it's mind. But for now, might as well play what limited cards he had, right? Arching his back, Breakdown ground his aft suggestively into Dreadwing's slightly heated panel, enjoying the slight increase in volume of his lover's fans...

"Looking for something perhaps, lover mine?" His cultured voice came out think and heedy. He slid off of Breakdown and kneeled beside his hip, giving him better access to his lover's delicious body.

"Hmm...more like someone," Breakdown replied, internally bemoaning the loss of his lover's weight on top of him. But that could be fixed soon enough. Rolling onto his back, Breakdown shook off his lover's hold on his hands and reached up, yanking Dreadwing down for a searing kiss. Nipping against Dreadwing's lower lipplate, Breakdown sighed as his lover opened his mouth, gaining entrance. He'd better take advantage of what power he had now; while Dreadwing was always a thoughtful lover, and gentle when he needed to be, both Breakdown and Dreadwing knew of the seeker's need for domination. And Breakdown's need to be dominated.

A primal growl rumbled deeply in the seeker's chest. His wings flared and his panel became hot and uncomfortable. He nipped back at Breakdown's lips. "Mine."

Breakdown didn't bother holding back a moan as he felt his lover's possessive kink make an appearance. "Yess...yours, always yours."

"Not going to fight me this time, little one?" Okay so Breakdown was not little, true he was slightly smaller than Dreadwing himself, unless you counted Breakdown's age, in which case, Dreadwing was quite a bit older than him.

Breakdown's engine let out a small growl at the nickname. It was nice to not tower over someone all the time, and to actually be able to be the one getting the attention instead of always giving it, like in his past relationships. "Mmmm...not this time, love. I just want you..."

"Your wish is my command, dear one." A affectionate nuzzle accompanied his statement. Settling between Breakdown's spread legs, he leaned down to nip at his lover's hips.

Breakdown had to fight the urge to open his panel. When Dreadwing asked for it, he would gladly give it to him. But until then, the frontliner occupied himself with fondling his lover's hitched wings, hitting all the sensors systematically, from least to most sensitive, trying to encourage Dreadwing to ask for more.

Chuckling softly, he flicked his wings, gave a tap to the very warm panel, with a order. "Open up."

If Breakdown hadn't been so aroused, he might have been embarrassed at how fast his panel retracted. But, as it was, he just wanted friction, in any form. "Please, _please _Dreadwing..."

Making eye contact with Breakdown, he slowly extended his glossa, and licked up the length of Breakdown's spike.

Breakdown groaned at the erotic show, all for him. The soft glossa knew exactly where to probe, where the hidden nodes were. In a few licks, Breakdown was trembling, spreading his legs further in a wordless plea for touch in his dripping valve, all the while maintaining optic contact with his lover.

Smiling once again, he slowly engulfed the twitching length. Carefully Dreadwing begun to gently finger the rim of Breakdown's valve, mindful of his claws.

"Oh _yeesss_..." Breakdown moaned, clenching down, trying to pull the probing fingers in. While this was amazing, he wanted to be able to reciprocate the sensations. "Mmmhhmm...Dreadwing, I-I want..._oh_...please let me..._oh Primus_!"

Dreadwing held up his hand in a 'one moment please' gesture, and continued to work Breakdown into a frenzy.

"_Aaahhh_!" Breakdown moaned as the sensations continued, helpless against his lover's obvious intent. "If you keep that up for much l-longer, I'm gonna..._Primus_, I'm gonna overload!"

Dreadwing removed his mouth for a moment. "Good." Without another word he went right back to work, shoving his digits in this time, and pressing against the ceiling node.

Breakdown stubbornly tried to hold onto the edge, but with Dreadwing's fingers in his valve, he couldn't take it anymore. "Dreadwing..._ugh_ I'm gonna, _aahh_!" Clenching down on the sharp digits, Breakdown overloaded against his lover's servos and inside his mouth, watching as Dreadwing swallowed his transfluid, though some managed to escape out the corner of his mouth. The lighter blue mech wasted no time dragging his lover's helm up to his level, licking the transfluid away before kissing his seeker with all that he had, glossa probing in Dreadwing's mouth. He moaned at the taste of himself mixed with Dreadwing's unique deep, musky taste.

"Mmmmm" breaking the kiss, and giving his lover a smirk. "Enjoyed that did you?" He gently massaged his fingers against Breakdown's opening to soothe away the over sensitive feeling.

"Yes, but _please_!" Breakdown whined. He couldn't help it, Dreadwing's fingers were _right there_, and call him greedy, but he wanted more.

"Please what?" Oh how he loved teasing the big lug. What fun it was.

"You know what!" Breakdown playfully growled. He wanted to see just how far Dreadwing would push him to get the answer.

"No..I am very sure I don't" He paused with a fake innocent face. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Breakdown smirked. Two could play at this game. Leaning up to Dreadwing's audio, the smaller mech began. "I want _more _than just your fingers, Dreadwing. I want _all_ of you. I want your thick spike deep inside me, spreading me open, taking me over and over again as you assert your dominance. I want to see your wings hitched high, full wingspan, the very essence of what seekers are spread out for my fingers to touch. You'd like that, wouldn't you, love? Hhmm...I would too. But mostly..." Breakdown paused, reaching down to grab Dreadwing's fingers from between his legs and bringing them up to his mouth. Sucking on each of the sharp digits, Breakdown pulled away from Dreadwing's audio, making direct optic contact with his lover's dark red optics, laving his glossa in between the digits. Once Dreadwing's hand was clean, Breakdown leaned back into Dreadwing's audio. "...I want to feel the rush of transfluid, _your transfluid_, marking me, filling me from the inside out."

Dreadwing shuttered pleasantly, then snarled, snapping his panel back. "You want it, you'll get it, anything for you, dear one." With that, he positioned himself and started to press in.

"Oh Primus, yes _finally_!" Breakdown moaned, throwing his helm back. He loved the initial stretch of his valve every time his lover took him. To know that a mech as perfect as Dreadwing wanted a mech like him like _this_turned him on like nothing else.

Shifting on his knees, he slipped his large hands under Breakdown's legs and wrapped them around his waist, once he was sure they would stay there, he placed his hands under either side of Breakdown's hips and tilted him up gently. Give him more room to sink in deeper.

Clenching around Dreadwing's waist, Breakdown wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, so he basically was sitting on Dreadwing's lap, driving his spike in as far as possible. Perfectly thick, nicely in proportion with the rest of Dreadwing's frame, his spike was arguably Breakdown's favorite physical body part of his lover, the tied winner being his wings.

"Ah, easy, little one. You are going to hurt yourself." He adjusted Breakdown into a more comfortable position and brought him flush to his chest plates.

Even when in the throes of passion, the gentleness and care that Dreadwing showed his lover was baffling. Whining lowly in his throat, Breakdown kissed the exposed neck plating of his lover before allowing Dreadwing to set the pace.

"Shhh, let me take care of you." Wrapping his strong arms around Breakdown, he supported his back, and helped support his hips, making the joining all the more sweeter.

"_Primus_, I love you Dreadwing," Breakdown moaned, clutching his larger lover close to his chest.

"I am aware, but hearing you say it, floats my spark, dear one." He nuzzled the side of Breakdown's helm.

Purring at the loving embrace, Breakdown cautiously rolled his hips, mewling at the feel.

With a soft grunt, he began to piston his hips faster, and a slightly different angle, to hit that sweet spot.

Breakdown rocked his hips to meet each thrust, until finally a rhythm settled in. Catching his balance, and not breaking rhythm, he reached down to the more sensitive winglets on Dreadwing's lower back. While these usually didn't get strained while the seeker was in recharge, they had the most sensors as they became the outer edges of his wings when he was in alt mode. Just a few strokes here and Dreadwing would be done for.

Dreadwing hissed in delight, oh how he loved having his wings touch, Breakdown was very talented when it came to handling his wings. "Ah..just like that.."

"Of course," Breakdown replied, wriggling his fingers down into the joint where the wings met his lover's back. Rubbing the joint lightly but steadily, Breakdown watched with undisguised glee as his lover slowly unraveled.

"Primus you enjoy watching me lose control, don't you?" He accused with a sexy growl.

"Only because you do the same thing to me every time we're together," Breakdown replied with a growl of his own. But he still had one more trick up his sleeve, so to speak. Seeker's engines are built to be lightweight yet powerful, but not noisy, so they could feel vibrations in the air and not get them confused with their own engine. But a grounded frontliner with no limits on how noisy his engine could get had no qualms about using it to his advantage. Breakdown revved his engine hard, pressing against his lover's cockpit and channeling some of the vibrations through his interfacing hardware.

"AHHH!" Dreadwing _roared_, his frame arching up, his thrusts never stopping, in fact they picked up to a almost frantic pace.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Breakdown bit at the sensitive juncture of Dreadwing's neck, temporarily marking him as his. Finally, using his superior weight to his advantage, Breakdown held Dreadwing's hips still as he overloaded, clenching hard around his lover's spike, coaxing an overload out of his partner as well.

Another bellowing roar tore from Dreadwing's lips, as he lost his strength and fell forward, tucking Breakdown, neatly under him with practiced ease.

Moaning at the sudden rush of transfluid, the light blue mech laid beneath his lover, curled up safely against his cockpit, lightly raining breathless kisses across the offered heated metal.

* * *

They were still for a few moments, catching their breath, before Dreadwing spoke. "Mmm...did you enjoy that, my dear?" The larger mech nuzzled his lover, returning the kisses.

Panting, Breakdown basked in his seekers affection. "Of course, love. Always good with you."

Dreadwing smirked gently, whispering "Flatterer," before slowly withdrawing his spike from Breakdown's valve.

Mewling at the loss of his lovers spike, the frontliner made no move to stop the transfluid and valve lubricant from dripping out of his valve. Breakdown had never felt more owned in his life, and he loved it.

Dreadwing loved it too. Spread eagle on their berth, scrapes of his own dark blue and gold paint across his chassis, dripping his transfluid; everything about Breakdown marked him as /his/. Dreadwing's wings hitched up further, a seeker's claim of dominance. Leaning down, Dreadwing gently kissed Breakdown's forehelm, before asking, "Do you want to get cleaned up?"

Breathlessly, Breakdown nodded, struggling to sit up.

"Sshhh, I've got you." Dreadwing scooped up his lover and carried him to the washracks bridal style.

Breakdown pressed a kiss against his love's cockpit, right above his spark, as he snuggled further into his embrace. Oh, how he loved mornings like this!

* * *

So, at that last part, we both kinda ran into some writers block, so I gave it a day and then wrote that last part. After the last divder is all me, but I wrote it to fit with the RP format.

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!

3 Huntress


End file.
